Harry's Dream
by starryangel623
Summary: Harry Potter has dreams which turn into a reality


Harry was lying in bed trying his hardest to fall asleep. The events of the Tri wizard tournament were still in his mind even though it was almost the start of term. This was how he spent most of his nights, just laying in bed trying hard to push these images out of his head.  
  
  
  
Since he couldn't fall asleep he decided to work on the homework he had been giving to work on during the holiday. Since he hadn't started he thought he should force himself to forget about what happened and work on his essay for potions.  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting by the window at his desk about to finish his essay for potions, when he thought he saw something moving in the shadows by his house. At first he thought it was a stray cat or maybe evens a dog. But then he thought 'that can't be a dog, it's too big.' He was starting to get worried so he went and got his wand just in case he would need it. The figure moved into the light for just a moment but then he quickly dodged back into the shadows. Though he wasn't quick enough because Harry realized that it was Peter or otherwise known as Wormtail.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know what he should do because it wasn't everyday that somebody who was supposed to be dead was standing right outside his house. So he decided that the best thing to do would be to write to Sirius and tell him about Wormtail.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I am becoming very suspicious  
  
about what is going on. I couldn't  
  
sleep so I decided to work on my  
  
homework, I saw something in the  
  
shadows and after a while I realized  
  
that it was Wormtail, and I didn't  
  
know what I should do so I thought  
  
that the best thing to do would be  
  
to write to you and tell you what  
  
happened. Well I have to go now, so  
  
I hope you know what I should do.  
  
Harry  
  
He opened Hedwig's cage and tied the parchment to her leg. She was about to take of when Harry told her not to let Wormtail see her, and then she was off. It was only time before Sirius got the letter; he just hoped it would be soon enough.  
  
  
  
When Hedwig was out of sight Wormtail was walking towards Harry's house all though he was completely unaware that Harry knew he was there. Wormtail looked up so suddenly that Harry didn't have any time to duck down. Wormtail then disappeared. Harry was a little bit confused but when he turned around.......  
  
  
  
He practically fell out of the window! Wormtail was standing behind him. Harry suddenly realized what he must have done, but before he could even think it Wormtail said "Sorry" and then Harry was knocked unconscious. When he woke up he was in a tiny room which was dimly lit by a flickering candle. He tried to move but he was tightly binded with rope and he was gagged with a cloth. As soon as he had noticed that no one was in the room, the door opened and Voldemort walked in closely followed by Wormtail.  
  
  
  
As soon as Voldemort walked in Harry's scar was burning with pain. He was biting down in the cloth that was in his mouth as hard as possible to try to make the pain go away, but it wasn't exactly helping.  
  
"So we meet again Potter" said Voldemort with some amusement in his voice.  
  
Harry just looked at him angrily. Voldemort walked slowly towards Harry and pressed his finger on his scar. Harry tried to scream, but Voldemort just laughed.  
  
"Oh I see that hurts you doesn't it Potter? Well that's what you get thinking that you are better than me."  
  
Voldemort snapped his fingers and the ropes turned a fiery shade of red. Harry felt like every inch of his body was on fire. Voldemort snapped his fingers again and the ropes turned back to white and then they crumpled to the floor. Harry looked at his arms and they were forming little blisters from the rope.  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, go take the gag out of Harry's mouth"  
  
Wormtail moved towards Harry.  
  
"I want to see what mere insults he has to say to me before I kill him."  
  
Harry felt Wormtail shaking as he ungagged him.  
  
"So, young, worthless Harry Potter, would you like to say some last words before I kill you just like I killed your parents?"  
  
Harry just looked at him with his anger building up inside of him. He then suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had told him at the end of last year and he was come again.  
  
"Do you like it when one of your servants is in the debt of somebody that you murdered?" Harry asked wisely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Voldemort starting to get mad.  
  
"Well I think that you should be asking Wormtail. I think he knows all about it." and then looking at Wormatail he said "Don't you, Wormtail?"  
  
Voldemort rounded on Wormtail getting angry.  
  
"What is this that Potter is talking about?"  
  
Wormtail started quivering and stuttering.  
  
"I-I-I....."  
  
"'I' what you fool!?!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
  
  
Wormtail wasn't answering and Voldemort was getting very angry.  
  
"Well Potter I guess that you are just going to have to explain this to me since this fool is not answering me."  
  
"Well I saved him in my 3rd year. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to die with him still owing me." Harry said "Now would you?"  
  
"Ha, you actually think that will stop me from killing you my dear boy?" Voldemort said with a cackle in his voice  
  
Harry just looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say next.  
  
"You do, don't you? Well then you are going to die just like your parents died....to full of themselves to believe what Lord Voldemort says!"  
  
Harry then saw Voldemort lift his wand; he immediately thought that he was going to die right here on the spot.  
  
"Crucio!"Cried Voldemort. "Crucio!Crucio! Crucio!" He continued to yell.  
  
Harry was searing with pain, but he did not give up. He tried to fight the curse just as he did in the graveyard a few months ago.  
  
  
  
Harry kept on trying to ignore the voice of Voldemort inside of his head. He was being cause so much pain, but he didn't want to do what Voldemort was asking. Harry then felt something trickling down in between his eyes. He wiped his face with his hand and saw that it was blood. Although he didn't know how he was able to see this because his eyes were all blurry with tears which were caused by all the pain. Voldemort stopped saying the curse but Harry was still feeling like he was on fire.  
  
"So did you have enough wee little Potter?" said Voldemort laughingly "was that enough pain to make you believe that I will kill you?" he asked "Oh I see, you think that because you got away from me at our last encounter that you are going to get away this time and every other time that we meet? You still think that you are better than me." he said slyly. "Well then Potter, you are a fool just like your parents, and you know what Potter, you are going to die like them too." he said with anger in his voice now, and then he added "Good-Bye Potter, it has been nice trying to let people know who the better wizard is, and now people will know that I, Lord Voldemort will never be defeted!"He said with excitement.  
  
Harry had just remembered that he had taken his wand with him; he just hoped that it was still in his pocket. When Voldemort turned away to face Wormtail, Harry quickly checked his pocket, 'Yes its still here' he thought. Since he had on long sleeves, he slipped his wand up his right sleeve and waited patiently for Voldemort to turn around. He had no idea to what he was going to do when he did turn around, but he just had to do something. 'I can't let him kill me' Harry thought.  
  
  
  
With time running out, Harry still didn't come up with a plan to get away from Voldemort.  
  
'The only thing that I can think of would be to disarm him....' Harry thought 'but that won't last for long, well I guess that I will just have to do my best and hope that Sirius received my.....' Harry's thoughts were disturbed because suddenly Voldemort turned around.  
  
So, Potter are you ready to meet the fate that should have happened the night I killed your parents?" said Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Harry had a sudden burst of confidence.  
  
"No, I am not going to let you kill me." Harry said without knowing the consequences.  
  
"Oh really? What makes you think that?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.  
  
To his surprise it didn't work, and now he was facing an even angrier Voldemort.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that you stupid boy. I'm not going to kill you; not yet anyways. I've decided that I want to make you suffer before I kill you."  
  
Harry just stood there waiting for what was coming to him. He really wanted to do something but he just couldn't think of anything fast enough.  
  
With just a slight flick of his wand, Voldemort threw Harry against the wall. He was bleeding from the back of his head, but before he could do anything, Harry was being thrown from wall to wall and ceiling to floor.  
  
Voldemort suddenly let him fall to the floor, but he wasn't threw with him yet.  
  
"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Voldemort started yelling again  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry just felt like he was going to die, it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him all over his body. Suddenly he felt himself hit the floor, and he saw Voldemort's back towards him. He was just wondering what made him stop when all of a sudden to Harry's surprise......  
  
  
  
He saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway!  
  
Both Harry and Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was scared; even though he tried his hardest to hide it.  
  
"Well isn't it Professor Dumbledore hear to rescue once more." said Voldemort trying to hide the quivering in his voice.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he should do; should he just stay where he was, or should he go help Dumbledore. He finally decided to stay where he was because he could barely move in the first place.  
  
  
  
Harry had no idea to what Dumbledore was going to do with Voldemort. Just then Dumbledore suggested that they should have a dual; Harry personally thought that he was crazy for suggesting something like that. Then Harry figured that he must've known what he was doing because Voldemort had gotten really scared.  
  
  
  
Voldemort and Dumbledore end up having a duel. Dumbledore pits him in a full body bind so it will be just enough time to get Harry out of there alive.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Yes" says Harry.  
  
Harry thinks for a moment and then asks:  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"Well Sirius wrote to me as soon as he got your owl and told me everything, but I can not tell you at the moment how I knew where you were."  
  
  
  
Harry was just a little bit puzzled; he wanted to know how Dumbledore knew that he was here. He decided to stop thinking about this because it made his head hurt.  
  
"How did Wormtail know where to find me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"That I do not know of at the moment, but I do have a theory. Since this is an appropriate time, I think that you should know that there was a certain spell put on your house so that Voldemort would not be able to find you. It may be possible that since Voldemort grew so powerful during this past summer that he might have been able to break the spell and send Wormtail to go get you." Dumbledore said with a little concern.  
  
"So does that mean that I'm not safe anywhere?" asked Harry with absolutely no tone in his voice.  
  
"Right now there are specially trained wizards at your house this very moment; they are re-casting this spell to be more powerful than ever. In addition there will be a new family moving in right by your house so they will be able to see that you will be safe. So I see that there is no reason for you to worry about this happening again. Now you've had a hard day I suggest that you take a long rest so you will be able to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things." said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Harry was taken back to the Dursley's who were looked like they were about to murder him. They just hoped that nobody would notice that there were fully grown wizards that were in the neighborhood. The only thing that Harry wasn't sure of was how he was going to get to Diagon Alley the next day. He knew that his uncle wouldn't want to take him.  
  
"Er,Proffesor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"How am I going to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I don't think that the Dursley's would want to take me." said Harry.  
  
"Hmm I suppose that something can be arranged. Lets see I think that I might be able to take you there myself since I have no plans made."  
  
Harry was a little surprised; he never thought that Dumbledore would take him to get his school things.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, but he didn't know why, so he just got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he was halfway through his bagel, it occurred to him, how was Dumbledore going to get Harry? Right after he thought about this, there was a knock on the door. It turns out that it was Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, are you ready to go?" "Yes." said Harry with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "I see that you may be wondering how I got here." said Dumbledore. Harry just nodded his head. "Well I just borrowed a car from the ministry; you can't go riding brooms in front of muggles you know."  
  
They walked out to the car and Harry got in back while Dumbledore got in front with the driver. It was a short time before they reached London and reached the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and said a few 'hellos' and shook a few hands before they reached the back where they would have to tap the third brick to the left. As they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley they got a few curious looks, because it was a little odd to see Harry and the Headmaster of Hogwarts together outside of school. The passerby's didn't let this stop them from shaking hands and having a few minutes worth of chit-chat. It was only a matter of time before Harry met his worst enemy Draco Malfoy. It was lucky that Dumbledore had left Harry alone for a few moments on account that Harry and Malfoy were saying some rude things to each other. "Well I guess what they say is true." said Malfoy slyly "Potter is a afraid to come out of the house without good old Dumbledore....are you afraid that Voldemort will come after you?" he said with the slight tone of a baby. Just then Harry saw Malfoy's parents coming towards them. "Well I guess what I'm hearing is true then....you are afraid to come out of the house without your mum and dad. I don't even think that she wants to leave the house with you judging by that expression she is always wearing." Harry said coolly.  
  
  
  
Harry and Malfoy continued saying rude remarks to each other until Dumbledore came back with a cheerful "Hello Draco. I do trust that you are keeping up with your school work?" "Oh course headmaster." Malfoy said. "Ahh Lucius, may I ask how you are doing?" said Dumbledore. Lucious replied "I am doing just great, but I can't stay and chat we've got to take our little tiger to go get his school things." when Harry heard this, he sniggered slightly and he couldn't just wait to tell Ron and Hermione that Malfoy's nickname was 'tiger'.Dumbledore then ran into a few people from the ministry and ended up letting Harry have his own way as long as he was back at the Leaky Cauldron by 4 pm.  
  
Harry walked in and out of the shops buying his school things. He was just about to sit down when he saw the familiar red hair of the Weasly twins. "Oye Harry!" they yelled at once.  
  
"Hello." said Harry then adding "where's Ron?" "Oh he came here last week and got his school things, he says that he saw Hermione here as well. Said George. Harry was a little disappointed; he was hoping to see Ron and Hernione there.  
  
  
  
After Harry said good-bye to Fred and George, he finished up buying his school things and then decided to back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Dumbledore. When he walked in he noticed that he still had 30 minutes to spare, but he decided to just wait here seeing as he would get sidetracked at Quality Qudditch Supplies. Time went by and then Dumbledore walked in the door and asked "Are you ready to go Harry?" "Yes Professor."  
  
and after that they were out that door and back at the Dursley's.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with the excitement that is usually brought with leaving the Dursley's. Since Dumbledore had talked to them the day before, Vernon Dursley had agreed to take Harry to platform 9 3/4 and to make sure that he got on the train.  
  
Vernon yelled up the stairs for Harry to get downstairs in 5 minutes or he wasn't going.  
  
  
  
In less than 5 minutes time Harry was downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He put all of in the trunk by himself and then they were off to London.  
  
When they reached Kingscross station he got out and got himself a trolley. He brought in all of his things and looked at the clock, it was half past ten so he decided that he would wait for a little bit to see if he could find Ron or Hermione.  
  
When it was quarter too, there was still no sign of either one of them so he thought it was best to just get on the train and hope they make it on time. He was just about to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten when some other Hogwarts student went through.  
  
He looked behind him to see if the Dursley's were still there and to his surprise they were! Uncle Vernon asked "Well boy are you leaving or not?" "Yes sir." Harry replied. Just as he was about to go through the barrier once more somebody else was just about to go through. This time Dudley saw this and he wanted to try. So he ran full speed, which wasn't very fast on account of how large he is and.....  
  
  
  
The fact that he always has to try what Harry does. Dudley ran full speed into the barrier expecting to go through just like the other Hogwarts students. But instead of going through the barrier, he ran right into it and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Petunia and Vernon ran over to their son to see if he was all right. People were starting to stare and wonder why a little boy would be so stupid to run into a wall. Vernon and Petunia struggled to drag Dudley over to a less crowded place. Harry realized that this was his opportunity to go through the barrier expecting that his uncle would be blaming him since his face was already turning purple. He grabbed his cart and ran right through the barrier just before his uncle Vernon could stop him. He searched for an empty compartment and sat in it waiting. There were still 15 minutes left until the train would leave so he decided that that he would search for Ron and Hermione.  
  
He looked in every compartment and when he didn't find them he started looking through the crowds of students that were still pouring in from the barrier. But there was still no sign of Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that Ron's whole family wouldn't be late, or could they? He also knew that the last thing Hermione would do to start of the term wrong would be to miss to miss the train. He was still lost in his thoughts when he saw some red hair that must have belonged to the Weasely's. He ran over to them and saw that Ron wasn't there.  
  
  
  
He was going to go talk to them and ask where Ron was but he decided to go see if he could find Hermione. After a few minutes of searching, he went to go find the Weasley twins once more. He asked out of breath "Where's Ron??" Fred and George just looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" Harry just looked shocked. "Well I have been looking for him and Hermione for 10 minutes now and I still can't find them!"Geprge started to laugh "Well maybe if you would look behind you once in a while then maybe you would find them!" Harry was a little confused but he turned around and saw both Ron and Hermione just standing there.  
  
He thought this was a little strange because he just looked behind him a few moments before George said that and he didn't see anyone. He thought a little bit more 'Wouldn't they have said something when they saw me?' All these thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind when he realized that the train was going to be leaving very shortly. He got onto the train and went to his compartment followed closely by Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
They walked in and shut the door behind them. The three of them sat down and started talking about their summer. Harry soon realized that there was nothing for him to worry about; Ron and Hermione were acting like themselves. "If you were standing right behind me then why didn't you say anything to me?" Harry asked suddenly. "Well...." began Ron. "We were just so glad to see that you were ok, well because of how we haven't heard from you over the summer that much. We were just worried that something had happened to you." Hermione said this with the usual amount of concern that she always has in her voice when she is talking to Harry about such sensitive subjects like this.  
  
Harry felt a little relieved at this because of how he thought they were acting strange. They continued the rest of the ride by playing exploding snap and were enjoying themselves until Malfoy walked in. To their surprise Malfoy just said "Wrong compartment." and he just left. This started to make Harry wonder when Hermione disturbed his thoughts "Harry don't get yourself worked up over him!! Just think, you can get him back on the Quidditch field when it starts again!" This made Harry feel better because he couldn't wait to get back on his Firebolt and do the things he enjoys most.  
  
  
  
He was remembering that they were almost at Hogwarts so he decided to change. They pulled into the station and they got off the train. Harry was looking for Hagrid, but when he didn't find him, he remembered that Dumbledore gave him a special task.  
  
The three of them got into a carriage and headed up towards the school.  
  
Harry realized that he was just starting to relax. He hasn't been calm or relaxed for three days now....  
  
He was sitting with his hands behind his head listening to the sounds of horse hooves even though they weren't really there. He was starting to doze off when a scream woke him up. He thought that someone was in trouble so he jumped up hitting his head on the covering. When he looked to see who had screamed he noticed that Ron and Hermione were looking at him with scared expressions on their faces. "What? Who screamed?" Harry asked still looking around.  
  
"We don't know, it was a girl though...well it wasn't a man at least." said Hermione and Ron.  
  
They looked around at the other carriages to see if anybody else had heard the scream. Harry wasn't able to see if anyone else heard it but when they got up to the castle he noticed that nobody else was talking about it.  
  
'Could we have just been imagining it?' Harry thought curiously. After he thought about it a little longer he realized that three people couldn't have imagined a scream....not like that anyways.  
  
He was still puzzled about this when he realized that he had something in the pocket of robes. So he took it out since his hand was already in there, and making sure that no one would see, he realized that it was a piece of folded up parchment. Harry looked around and opened it. There was only one thing on the piece of parchment:  
  
H  
  
"H?" he said in a whisper. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean, and he was positive that he didn't leave anything in his pockets from last year.  
  
  
  
Harry decided not to think about this for awhile since people were starting to ask him what was wrong. He was going to let Ron and Hermione read this...but there was no point of it....and there were still some things that he wasn't to sure of.  
  
Harry, Ron and hermione walked into the Great Hall and took their seats waiting for the feast to begin. Now that Harry was beginning to realize that he would have to wait, he found out how hungry he really was. He hasn't really eaten that much for the past few days.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up tat the Head table and saw that there were three empty spaces. He most definitely knew that of the missing spaces was for DADA, but who was the other missing teacher? Harry starting to look down the table to see who else was missing. He remembered that Hagrid wasn't going to be there....so he continued looking down the table and realized that:"Snape!!!" Hermione and Ron looked at him with confused expressions on their faces." What about Snape?"They both said uncertainly. "He's the teacher that is not here!! I was trying to figure out who wasn't here besides hagrid and a DADA teacher." They just looked at him feeling a little calmer.  
  
  
  
Harry looked back up at the head table; he thought he saw somebody looking at him!! When he looked he was right. Dumbledore was looking at him. Harry thought that he looked somehow different, different than how he looked in Diagon Alley. It took Harry a brief moment to realize what was different, Dumbledore looked somehow older and he didn't have the usual twinkle in his eye anymore. Harry thought that Dumbledore must have found out some very bad information, and it was most likely about him and Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to tell the school that the Sorting would begin shortly and that they were just waiting for the first years to be ready. Dumbledore looked towards the room and saw that they were ready so he announced "And here they come now!"  
  
Harry didn't recognize any of them, but there was one student in particular that caught his eye. He looked much older than the rest of the first years. Harry was still thinking about this when Dumbledore caught his attention. He said with great excitement "We are pleased to announce that we will have a 5th year joining us this year!" A murmur ran through the great hall as everyone turned their heads to see who this was. "His name is Timothy Redicule and he will be joining us from an experienced family in the Wizarding World......"  
  
  
  
.....He was home-schooled by his father when they decided to send him to our school."  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention to Dumbledore he was paying attention to something else.....Timothy was looking at him strangely, but he didn't know why. All of a sudden his scar was hurting so badly but the only people that noticed were the people that were sitting next to him.  
  
Timothy placed the sorting hat on his head and sat on the stool. The next thing the school heard was the hat shouting "Gryffindor!!"  
  
"Oh great, just my luck!" thought Harry gloomily as Timothy walked proudly over to their table.  
  
  
  
Harry knew that as soon as Timothy was sorted into Gryffindor, that he wouldn't like him, and he was right. When Tim walked over to the Gryffindo table he sat by Harry and his friends and sneered "Oh look, it's the famous Harry Potter!! I am just so honored to meet you!! My father told me so much about you!" He put his hand across the table and Harry stared at it for a moment before he shook it.  
  
  
  
The sorting ceremony had just ended and Dumbledore sttod up to give the begining of the year notices.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!!" he said with great joy though he still looked old and somewhat worried. "Before we begin our feast, there are a few notices that I would like to share with you."he took a brief pause and continued with his speech "All first years as well as every other student is forbidden to go into the Forest." he stopped for another moment to re- collect what he was going to say."Now there will be a few changes concerning the classes that you will be taking and who will be teaching them. The Care of Magical Creatures will not be taught by hagrid this year....." there were a few groans and gasps, and some signs of happiness from the Slyerins.  
  
After he got back everyone's attention, he continued "Since Hagrid is away on business, his class will be taught by Charlie Weasley." WHAT!!! exclaimed Ron!! He was somewhat shocked, but Harry was happy that it wasn't some old wizard who didn't know what they were doing. After Dumbledore had caught their attention once more he continued. "Since Proffesor Snape will not be with us until after Christmas, his potions class will be taught by Abrella Figg." Harry was so shocked that he couldnt even say anything so he just listened to the rest of what Dumbledore had to say. "For DADA, it will be taught by a previous teacher that was here at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin." there were several loud gasps as he mentioned this name included Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I am aware that he is a werewolf, but he is no arm to any of you or the staff, he has a special potion which he drinks so he will remain harmless. And last of all there will be a class added to your schedule for 5th years and above and it will be taught by myself and I will an assistant working with me, his name is Alastor Moody. Since Voldemort...." there were several gasps as this name was mentioned..."is gaining power once more, you will need to take this class in order to prepare yourself for what is to come. This class has no specific name as it covers many various subjects. Well that is it.." Professor Magonagal whispered "There is one more thing that you forgot to add." "Oh yes, yes of course how can I forget!!" He turned back to the great hall which was now waiting for the feast to begin "It is time to announce the new prefects and the Head Boy and Girl!!" Hermione looked up almost suddenly at this...she has been waiting for a while for this "For Gryffindor....Miss Hermione Granger for Ravenclaw....  
  
  
  
...Terry Boot, for Hufflepuff...Justin Finch-Fletchley and finally for Slytherin....Milicent Bulstrode! Congratulations to the new prefects and I trust that you will keep everything in order." Dumbledore said with excitement. "Now. let the feast begin!"  
  
Harry looked down at his plate and began to eat. People all around him were talking about their summer, but Harry had other things on his mind "What did that piece of parchment mean?" When he heard someone calling his name he looked up, it was Fred Weasley "Harry, we have to decide who we are going to have for a captain and we have to have try-outs for a keeper."Harry replied through a mouth-ful of food "Ok when shall we decide on a captain?"  
  
  
  
"Well said Fred, we don't exactly know, so we were thinking about having a meeting to discuss everything from the captain to a new keeper."  
  
"Ok, so how about we have this meeting tomorrow? The sooner the better."  
  
"Good thinking, so that way we can start practice as soon as we get the chance."  
  
Fred left to go join George and Lee back at their seats.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was thinking how cool it would be if he was the captain of the Quidditch team.  
  
Hermione snapped him out of his fanasties when he realized that she was talking to him.  
  
"Harry, I wonder who is going to be the captain." She was looking at him like it was going to be him.  
  
"What?!?!?" He asked a little bit offhand. "Don't tell me that you think that I am going to become the captain!"  
  
"Well why wouldn't you?? I mean Gryffindor has never made it to the playoffs until you became seeker, and you even won the Qudditch Cup in your third year!! I mean you do have a sense of leadership in you!!"  
  
Harry just looked at her shocked. Normally she would be the one saying that there is always a possibility that he won't make it; but now it's the other way around!  
  
"Hermione, I'm not saying that I dont deserve to be captain but there is a chance that I wont make captain!!"  
  
Hermione didn't have the chance to say anything back since Dumbledore had stood up and began to talk once more. "Now that we are all full with food and exhausted, I suggest that we all go up to our towers and go to bed. We wouldn't want to miss anything important in your classes tomorrow, now will you? Off to bed, and I shall see you all in the morning!"  
  
The Gryffindors all stood up and started to head back towards the tower.  
  
Hermione was in front leading the group and Ron was talking to his brothers about something which he didn't know of. This left Harry sometime to think, so he moved towards the back of the line so he could be alone.  
  
They had another flight of stairs to go when all of a sudden Harry had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around but he saw nobody, he figured that it must have been his imagination when all of a sudden......  
  
  
  
he was grabbed from behind!! He didn't know what he should do because whoever had grabbed him had one hand over his mouth as well as holding him tightly with the other hand. He reached for his wand when he found out that he didn't have it! He had left it in his trunk, but he did not know why! He screamed and kicked but none of this worked because he was suddenly tied up! Harry and his kidnapper (is that what it should be called?) continued to walk through the castle. At one point, he was blind-folded so he would not know where or how to get back from the place he was going.  
  
"Damn it!! It's the first day back and I'm already getting into trouble!! What next am I going to get in trouble on the Hogwarts Express??" he thought, but then he continued thinking "Wait a minute, I've already done that! And at the Dursley's house as well, I guess I'm just a very accident- prone boy."  
  
They walked through the castle, or he thought he was still in the castle, for almost an hour. He just wanted to know where he was going, and if he could somehow get his wand to come to him. "Hmmm" he thought "maybe I can summon it over here....no wait...I need a wand to do that!"  
  
They finally stopped and he was unblind-folded, and from what he could see, theywere in some sort of Dungeon. With a flick of a wand torches on the wall were ablaze and harry was able to see that this clearly was a dungeon. He slowly turned around and saw that it was : "Filtch!!" the caretaker! "Yes, it is I." he exclaimed quietly but with a hint of annoinance in his voice. "I had to warn you about a few things, that I would not have been able to say in front of your friends and other wandering ears." Harry just gaped at him..."Why would Filch do all that just to warn him?" Filtch then continued "I have been hearing some things around the castle...." but Harry interupted him, "What do you mean 'You been hearing some things around the castle'? We've only been here a few hours!!" "Well yes I know that, but it wasn't anything like people plotting against you or anything, but I have to warn you before its to late." "To late for what?"  
  
"I can only say that there are certain people in Gryffindor that you shouldn't trust, not at the moment anyway." "What the hell is that supposed to mean??" Harry said raising his voice a little.  
  
  
  
Filch just looked at Harry. "I do not know who these people are but I do know that they will do anything to hurt you, just remember that."  
  
"Well how am I supposd to protect myself and be careful if I dont even know who they are?" Harry said lowering his voice.  
  
"That I do not know of at the moment. All that I can tell you is to look out for yourself."Filch said with some concern in his voice, then he quickly added "And also, dont tell anybody anything that has to do with you and You know Who. Now it is time that you get back to your common room, I will take you."  
  
They started walking and Harry realized that they were in a dungeon some where by the kitchens because he saw the portrait with the pair and fruit bowl on it.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Erm I don't know what the password is." said Harry with some sound of worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm the one that gives out the passwords, well this year anyways."  
  
"Well then....what is it?" Harry said wanting to go in the common room.  
  
  
  
"Cenfura" said Filch quietly.  
  
Harry went into the common room and he was quite surprised to see that there were still a whole bunch of people in the common room. He spotted Ron by his red hair and asked him "Whats going on?"  
  
Ron looked puzzled "What do you mean 'Whats going on'?  
  
Harry was a little confused so he asked "Whay is everyone still in the common room?"  
  
"Harry, are you feeling ok?? We only just got in here like 2 minutes ago."  
  
Harry was still a little bit confused but he didn't let Ron know it. "Really, oh never mind then. I must have let my mind wander and got a little behind the group."  
  
Ron was looking at Harry and was about to say something when he changed his mind.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed then. I shall see you in the morning." Ron said while trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
"Yeah I am going to bed to."  
  
Together they climbed the stairs up to the 5th year boys' dormitory.  
  
Ron and Harry both changed into their pajamas and climbed into their four poster beds. He heard the sound of Ron snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Harry lay awake unable to fall asleep. He was thinking about how it had seemed like he had been with Filch for over an hour, 'why would he had come into the common room and have Ron saying it has only been a few minutes?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, in which he dreamt about his parents for the hundredth time, except this isn't what he usually heard.  
  
"Hand over the boy and let me do what I came to do!" shouted Voldemort angrily.  
  
"No!!! I will not let you kill my son just like you murdered all of those other innocent people!" cried Lily.  
  
"So, you want me to do it the hard way then?  
  
Lily just started at him waiting for what was going to come.  
  
Somehow when Voldemort lifted up his wand and started to say the curse that would kill Lily, Harry felt like he was really there.  Harry ran towards him, but before he could do any harm, Voldemort knocked him against the wall.  
  
Harry was sure that he was there because he felt the pain as he fell to the floor.  
  
He couldn't move so he just layed there and watched.  
  
Then the moment came, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried.  
  
The next thing Harry saw was his mother lying on the floor not moving an inch, and then he was back in his bed dripping with sweat.  
  
He climbed out of bed to get a drink of water, he noticed that nobody had heard him (he was unsure if he had screamed or not).  
  
He headed over to the water pitcher and poured some into a goblet. He took a long drink from it then set it down on the table. He headed back to his four poster when he felt something on his cheek. He went to the mirror and saw that he had a cut on it and that it was bleeding. He put one of his shaking fingers to it, just to make sure that he wasn't imagining it, and to his surprise, it was really there!! He heard one of the boys getting up, so he made a quick dash back to his bed and twitched the hangings closed before anyone could see him. Who ever it was must not have gotten up so Harry unable to fall asleep just laid there in his bed with a patch of moon light spilling through an opening in the hangings. "Was I really there??" was what Harry kept thinking through the whole night.  
  
He was about to fall asleep when he realized that he was laying on something. So he got up and saw………  
  
…..Another piece of parchment! He picked it up curiously wondering what it said. He started to unfold it remembering the last thing he had received. When he opened it, it read:  
  
             Harry beware of what is to come, you are not safe, trust no one!  
  
Harry was about to go and wake Ron, but something made him change his mind, though he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Harry didn't sleep for the rest of the night, all he was thinking about was the message he had received. "What did this mean?" and "Who was sending these messages to me?" was what he thought about all night.  
  
When he noticed that the sky was lightening and the sun was coming up, he decided to get dressed and go down for breakfast. He walked down the stairs and into the common room, where he saw no one. "Everyone must still be asleep." He thought tiredly.  
  
He made his way down to the great hall where he saw that there were very little students.  He went to the Gryffindor table and sat himself down.  He just stared at his breakfast, he didn't feel a whole lot like eating, he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't do that either. In a few moments time, Ron and Hermione came downstairs, followed closely by Timothy. They all sat by Harry except for Tim, who sat a few spaces over so he would be able to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Ron and Hermione started on their food but then they looked at Harry and asked "Why did you come down here so early?"  
  
Harry just looked at them but then he replied "I couldn't sleep so I got dressed and came down here."  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't mention anything to his reply; they just went back to their eggs and bacon.  Harry suddenly heard the familiar sound of the hundreds of hours coming in to find their owners. Harry looked up to see if he could spot Hedwig, he saw her and she came down with a letter. Hedwig landed next to his plate and Harry took the letter. While Harry was opening the letter, Hedwig was helping herself to his bacon. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
    How are you? Look there is something that I have to talk to you about, so on Friday after your last lesson come to Dumbledore's office where I will be waiting.  
  
                                      Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry wondered about this for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall who was handing out schedules. Harry examined his schedule; he had Herbology first period. Just like the previous years, they had it with Hufflepuff.  
  
While Harry sat waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish their breakfast, he was stroking Hedwig. She flew off, but not before giving Harry an affectionate nip on his finger.  
  
As soon as Hermione and Ron were done with their breakfast, they headed outside towards the greenhouses.  
  
  
  
"Good morning chaps! I trust you all had a good holiday?"  Professor Sprout exclaimed cheerfully. When Harry thought about his summer, he didn't exactly think that his holiday was that good.  Harry stopped thinking about this and decided to start paying attention to the lesson; he had just heard what they were going to be learning about. "Today we will be learning about Gillyweed. Now can anyone tell me what Gillyweed does?" Professor Sprout asked looking around. Even though Harry knew he just didn't want to answer so Hermione put her hand high in the air. "Yes Miss Granger, you may answer." She said looking at Hermione. "Gillyweed enables a person to go under water and produce gills so they would be able to breathe under water." Hermione said in one breath. "Yes that is correct. 5 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
They continued the rest of the lesson learning out how to spot gillyweed and the proper way to take care of it. "Now tomorrow we will be actaually testing the gillyweed so I will need some volunteers." Said Professor Sprout before the class left. Since the lesson ended early, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their common room to get their books for their next lesson.  
  
"So what class is next?" Ron asked lookin at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I think we have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said looking at her schedule to make sure.  
  
Harry looked up at this, he was wondering when he would be able to go to that class. He mostly wanted to see Remus because he wanted to know how Sirius was doing and if he knew what he had to see him for.  
  
They walked in the class and went to a table in the front of the room. Harry sat on the end then it was Ron and Hermione. Lupin looked up because he hadn't heard anyone come in. He looked at them and said "Hello, how is your first day back going?"  
  
All of them answered except Harry, his head was on the table and he seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
Lupin suddenly looked concerned. "Is he ok?  
  
"Yeah, he's just a bit tired, said he didn't sleep much last night." Ron said looking at Harry and then back to Lupin.  
  
Lupin walked over to Harry and called his name, Harry woke up with a start because he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked up and said with shock, "I'm sorry professor; I didn't mean to fall asleep!!"  
  
"Don't worry Harry its ok, class hasn't even started yet, but please try your hardest to stay awake." Lupin said reassuringly.  
  
The rest of the class came pouring in just a few moments later.  
  
"Hello class, you may all remember me from your 3rd year, but for those of you that don't, mt name is Remus Lupin, but you may call me……" He was cut of by Tim who then said "I heard of you, you're the werewolf that worked here."  
  
"Ahhh yes, I wont deny that I am not a werewolf, but there is no harm because I have a special potion to drink to keep my transformations under control." Lupin asked looking directly at Tim.  
  
"Well class, today we will be learning about the unforgivable curses……"  
  
Hermione raised her hand, but Lupin continued. "I know that you already learned about these last year, but we shall learn about them again. Any questions?"  
  
Nobody had any questions, so he continued, "Now as you all know the three curses are called the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperus Curse, and the killing curse Avada Kedavra."  
  
They all decided that they didn't want to start performing the curse today, so they decided to take notes on it.  
  
They spent the rest of the class in silence, except for Lupin which was telling them what notes to take.  When class was over, Harry was going to ask Lupin what Sirius wanted, but he decided not to because his next class was divination. Together Ron and harry said bye to Hermione as she went in the opposite direction towards Profesor Vector.  
  
They climbed that stairs and stepped into the stifling hot classroom with little poufs and armchairs.  Harry and Ron sat themselves by a window and opened it when Professor Trelawney was greeting the rest of the class.  
  
As soon as the rest of the class had taken their seats, Professor Trelawney began the class.  She looked around the room and said in her usual airy voice "Good morning class, today we will start our lesson about the lifeline……"  
  
Harry stopped listening and turned to Ron and said with mild annoyance "Oh great just what I need, her to predict how long my lifeline is."  Ron laughed at this, and Harry joined in.  Professor Trelawney heard them and turned to look at them, "Well since the two of you seem so interested in today's lesson, I think that you can go first." She went to sit in front of Harry and started examining his head and hands, then she looked up at him with a sad expression on her face and said "Oh my." Now everyone in the class was looking at them, and waiting for what the professor had to say. "This is the shortest lifeline I have ever seen!!" She said on the verge of tears, but she managed to get out "Class dismissed." Everyone left to go to their common rooms since they had almost 45 minutes until their next class. The rest of their day was uneventful and when classes were over for the day, he was relieved because he finally got to talk with the rest of the Quidditch team about getting a new captain and keeper.  
  
Harry walked into the common room and noticed that there were already a few members of the Quidditch team. He decided to run up to the boys' dormitory and put his books in there. So he ran up the stairs and threw his books on the bed.  When he got back to the common room he noticed that everyone except Fred and George were there. He figured that they must have gone down to the kitchens to get some food, but he didn't know why since they just had dinner.  Just a few moments later they came into the common room with their arms full of food.  "Why did you go get food? We only just had dinner!" said Alicia from a chair besides the fire.  Fred and George looked at each other and said "Well we didn't know how long this meeting would last so we decided to get some food." Harry was going to say something about this but he didn't since it was Fred and George and you never knew what they were up too.  "So where should we start?" Asked Katie as she looked around at her teamates. "Well I think that we should start by finding a captain." Said Harry who was looking at everybody. George looked at Fred and then he looked at Harry and said "Well then how are we going to choose?"  
  
"Well we can always have a vote." Said Harry as he stopped pacing. Harry walked over to an armchair to sit down when Fred said "well if we're going to do it that way, then I vote for Harry to be captain." Harry was shocked!! He looked around at everyone nodding their heads in agreement. "W- What?? You want me to be captain?!?!?! Why?"  George looked at Harry and said, "Harry before you came to the team, well there's no other way to put it, well, we sucked! I mean we had never made it to the Quidditch finals before you came here!!" Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him. Alicia the added "Since you joined our team, we won almost every single game!!" Harry was still so shocked, but he managed to say "Well if you want me to be captain, then I guess that I will!!!" Everyone started to cheer and pat Harry on the back.  
  
"So, I think that the first thing we should do is decide on how to choose a new keeper." Said Harry now feeling like something was going right.  Katie looked around and said "Well we can always hold try outs." Alicia then suggested "We can have them on Saturday morning, and then try to have practice the next day." Everyone agreed and decided that they would post fliers in the common room and in the dormitories.  
  
After the meeting was over, Harry decided to do some of his homework.  When he was done, he went up to bed and had a dreamless night.  
  
The rest of the week was quite uneventful, he had no more dreams and no more letters from Sirius.  On Friday, after his transfiguration class, he, Ron, and Hermione made their way through the corridors to go to the class with Dumbledore.  When the three of them walked in the noticed that some of the class was already assembled there.  They sat at a table near the front and saw Dumbledore and Moody talking quietly.  Harry remembered quite clearly how just last year he saw the real Moody tied up in his trunk, this brought back terrible memories so he decided to talk to Ron and Hermione.  "So I wonder what we are going to learn about in this class." Harry asked facing them.  Hermione then turned and faced Ron and Harry, "Well I suspect that it must be something important since they have Moody here." Ron then looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Moody, and then said "Well if they have Mad-eye here, then it must have something to do with You-Know-Who and the deatheaters, since he was an Auror."  Harry then looked up at Dumbledore and noticed that he still looked old and weary just like on the night of the Welcoming Feast.  
  
The rest of the class had came in and taken their seats at the remaining tables. Dumbledore looked up and suddenly he looked a little bit more like his usual cheerful self.  "Good afternoon. As you all know Alastor Moody and I will be teaching this class. As of right now there will be no final examination in this course for what you will learn will help you on what is to come." Harry was now paying attention, which was more that he did in any of his other classes, but he wanted to show the most respect for the headmaster.  "What you will learn will not be based on grades or how smart you are, but on your ability to know when the worst is coming and how to accept it. Now everyone in the class was looking at Dumbledore and giving them their full attention.  "Now as you all know, Voldemort is coming back to power…." Everyone in the class except for Harry shivered at these words.  At this Dumbledore said "What I believe that by not saying the name of something just increases fear of the thing itself, it is okay to be scared and worried, yes I understand that, so on with the lesson." Everyone was looking around the room, not knowing what to do, should they take notes or should they just listen?  This question was answered almost immediately when Dumbledore said "It is completely up to you if you want to take notes, but notes will not always help you."  Hermione was already taking notes so she decided to carry, but Harry felt that he would learn more if he just listened.  "Now as I was saying, Voldemort is gaining power once again.  This means what??  Can anyone tell me?"  Hermione's hand shot up in the air, but Harry's came up slowly after hers.  "Yes Harry, what does this mean?" Dumbledore said while looking at Harry meaningly.  "Er…well this means that there will be tighter security because of, er……the deatheaters will be back and trying to harm people and serve Voldemort." Harry said slowly.  "Yes, you almost got it. Miss Granger, I believe you had your hand up as well, so why don't you answer."  Hermione looked at Dumbledore and said "It means that we will have to be more careful about what we do and whom we trust." After she said this, she looked at Harry as if she was talking about him.  "Yes, that is the correct answer, but Harry you were right as well.  There is really no right reason or answer in this class, just good judgment about what you do and who you trust.  Sometimes you will have to make a decision based on what is right and what is easy, choose what you feel is the better choice." When Dumbledore said these words, he knew that he meant something by it, but he just didn't know what it was quite yet.  They were dismissed from class, but Dumbledore held Harry behind.  "As you know, Sirius would like to speak with you, I know he made arrangements for after your classes today, but instead he would like to meet with you after dinner.  So, after you are done with your meal, come up to me and I will bring you to my office where you will be able to talk to Sirius in private. That is all you may go." Harry looked at him and then said "Thank you Professor."  
  
  
  
After dinner Harry went up to the head table to let Dumbledore know that he was ready.  "Oh, I see that you're ready to go, well I will be just a minute if you would like you can go up to my office and wait, I believe that he should be there by now. The password is fizzing whizbees. I will be up there shortly along with some other members of the staff."  
  
  
  
Harry went towards Dumbledore's office when he ran into Fred and George.  
  
  
  
"Harry are you going to the common room?"  
  
  
  
Harry just looked at them for a moment then said, "No, I have to go to Dumbledore's office.  Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Well no, there's nothing wrong, its just that there's a lot of people asking about the tryouts tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well I don't know when I will return, so umm just tell them that I shouldn't be all that long, but I'm not sure."  Harry said thinking quickly.  
  
  
  
"OK then. Cheers!"  
  
  
  
Harry said good bye to them and continued off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  When he was almost there, he felt like someone was watching him.  He turned around and he looked in all directions, but he didn't see anyone, so he continued down the corridor.  When he got to the gargoyle, he said the password (fizzing whizbees) and stepped inside onto the moving staircase, before he did this though, he still had a bad feeling that he was being watched.  He reached the door to Dumbledore's office and he decided to knock.  He knocked three times and then the door opened.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!!!" He said very happily.  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you doing?? Are you alright?" said Sirius in a fatherly way.  
  
  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't say in a letter?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Harry, its very good news actually."  
  
  
  
Harry was getting anxious; he really wanted to know what it was!!  
  
  
  
"So….what is it!!! Harry half shouted.  
  
  
  
Sirius was a little bit shocked, so he decided to tell him.  "Well, Dumbledore talked to some people, and…….."  
  
  
  
"And what???" Harry said interrupting Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Well if you would stop interrupting me maybe I would have the chance to tell you!!  Well like I was saying….Dumbledore talked to a whole lot of people at the Ministry, and he got my name cleared.  Yeah it was a very difficult task to do, since everyone thought that I was guilty, but after much deliberation he finally convinced them to clear my name!!"  
  
  
  
Harry was so happy, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stood their and stared at his godfather.  Sirius on the other hand knew that Harry was really happy because this meant that he didn't have to live with the Dursley's ever again.  
  
  
  
When Harry finally found his voice again he said, "Really?? Now I can live with you and leave the Dursley's!!"  
  
  
  
Just a few moments later, Dumbledore walked in with some of the staff.  
  
  
  
"So, Sirius, I take it you told him?  He looks so happy so I think you have!!" Dumbledore said looking from Harry and Sirius.  "Well then right to business.  We are having this meeting concerning Voldemort and you Harry."  
  
  
  
"Sir, what do I have to do with anything??" Harry asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well Harry since you are going to be leaving the Dursley's, we have to figure out what to do about your secret keeper.  We were going to make it Sirius, being your godfather and all, but we all decided that it would not be wise to do so incase one of the deatheaters or Voldemort himself came to get him."  
  
  
  
"Well, then who was my secret keeper before? Did I have one?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Harry, you did have a secret keeper.  In fact it was Professor Figg."  Dumbledore made a gesture towards her and it was the first time he had noticed the other teachers in the room.  
  
  
  
"She was my secret keeper??  Well how come I never knew?"  
  
  
  
"We all thought it would be best if you didn't, we didn't want to worry you, and if you were ever stuck in a situation in which Voldemort wanted to know who your secret keeper was, well, we didn't want there to be any pressure on you.  Do you understand that Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Yes professor.  But if she's my secret keeper, then why is she here?"  
  
  
  
"Well since Voldemort is gaining power and supporters, we decided that it would be best if she came to Hogwarts.  She would be of great assistance if he ever came here.  The reason she is no longer your secret keeper, is because in the past she has had many run-ins with Voldemort's supporters.  Also since he came back to power last year, she began getting even worse threats, some of them were from the dark lord himself.  So you see Harry, it was done for the best."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I understand Sir.  So who is going to be my secret keeper now?"  
  
  
  
"Well that is uncertain at the moment, but at the most part it will probably be me.  Well Harry I trust that you have a meeting to attend too with the Quidditch team, so you may go."  
  
  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's offices and said his good byes and thank you's.  He made his way down the stairs when he had that feeling again.  He once again looked all around him, and yet he saw no one.  'Was someone really there?' he thought to himself.  He didn't want to find out so he broke off at a run.  He was just about to turn the corner when he heard someone yell "Stupify!" He tried to dodge it, but he was too late and he was unconscious.  When he woke he was in a room, a classroom most likely.  He looked around and saw Timothy.  
  
  
  
"You!!" Harry shouted angrily.  
  
  
  
"Look Harry it's not what you think, honestly!"  
  
  
  
"Oh really then?? Then what is because I don't quite understand." Said Harry outraged.  
  
  
  
"I just had to warn you and I knew that if I just came up to you and told you that I had to talk to you in private that you wouldn't listen.  So please listen because I don't have much time." Tim said hurriedly.  
  
  
  
"Well then what is it?? Were you the one watching me when I went to Dumbledore's office?" Harry said a little bit calmer.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I was the one that was watching you, but I was just making sure that nobody was going to attack you……."  
  
  
  
He was interrupted when Harry said "Oh but I see that its ok for you to attack me."  
  
  
  
"Look I already told you that was the only way.  Now as I was saying, there are some people that are claiming to be your friends, and you actually think that they are your friends.  But I guess what I am trying to say is that you shouldn't trust them.  If there is anyone that you know which is not acting like themselves, then DO NOT TRUST THEM. The worst part is that they are in Gryffindor……."  
  
  
  
Timothy was cut short when they heard someone coming.  He didn't have the chance to say who it might be because they had to get out of there.  They ran out of the classroom, and saw that it was Filch, he wasn't that close to them, so he wasn't able to see their faces.  They ran off as fast as they could in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  Harry and Tim split up when they reached the common room, Tim went up to the boys' dormitory and Harry went over by the fire where the rest of the Gryffindor team was patiently waiting.  Obviously he hadn't been as long as he expected considering the fact that there were still many people in the common room.  
  
  
  
"So." Said Harry looking at the team.  "I hear from Fred and George that there were some people asking about try-outs."  
  
  
  
Alicia then looked at Harry and said, "Well they mostly wanted to know how they would have to tryout, like what they were going to have to do."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I suppose that we can just throw the quaffle at them and see if they can block them and then if they do we will add the bludger's.  Then we can try to distract them by adding more players and then me, like I am going after the snitch."  
  
  
  
"Yeah that sounds like it will work." Said Katie tiredly.  
  
  
  
"Well then tomorrow is going to be a busy day so I suggest that we all go to bed." Harry said looking at everyone trying to hold back their yawns.  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he got dressed and was happy that he once again had a dreamless night.  He walked downstairs and saw that almost everyone from the team was up but then he saw Katie and Alicia emerging from the girls' dormitory.  
  
  
  
"Well since everyone is up, I think that we should go get some breakfast since we are going to have a busy day."  Harry said feeling in charge.  
  
  
  
They all went down to breakfast together and Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were already down there eating their breakfast.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at them and then said, "Why are you two up so early?"  
  
  
  
"Well we just decided to get a head start and plus there were a few things that I had to talk to Ron about.  I would have talked to him in the common room but there are to many people."  Hermione said looking right at Harry.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Harry felt weird, he felt his scar twinge a little, but the strange thing was that it didn't hurt him at all.  He decided to forget about this because he thought it was no big deal.  
  
  
  
After the team was done with breakfast, they went back to the tower to get their brooms.  After that they went out to the Quidditch field where Harry felt the excitement as if there was a game that day.  He couldn't wait until he was able to hop onto his Firebolt and fly like he would fly at the games.  He decided that since it would be a little while until the tryouts would take place, he would fly his broom just for the excitement that it brought.  After a few minutes he came down and saw that there were already some Gryffindor's coming for tryouts.  
  
  
  
Harry approached his team members who were greeting them, and Harry realized that Ron wasn't there.  He found this strange because when he would always play Quidditch at the Burrow, Ron would always play keeper and he was quite good.  Harry always thought that Ron would tryout because of all the times he would talk about Quidditch and how he wanted to play.  Harry just brushed this thought aside because he had to thank everyone for coming to tryout and explain what they were going to be doing.  
  
  
  
"You are all here because you would like to take the position of keeper." Harry began looking at everyone.  "Now, these tryouts will consist of three levels.  "The first level will be that we will throw the quaffle at you. The second level will be both quaffles and bludgers. The other team may try to distract you by getting a whole bunch of players around you, so the last level will the rest of the team trying to make it hard for you to block the quaffles from getting through." Harry looked around at all the determined faces and then said, "Right, now lets begin."  
  
  
  
The tryouts seemed to drag on as each person was as worse as the next.  There were a few who succeeded to the third round, but they just couldn't handle everything.  Finally the last person was…….  
  
  
  
Timothy Ridicule, Harry hadn't suspected that he would be coming out for the team.  It turns out that he was the best person out of everyone; he even made to the last level without getting nervous or scared.  After Tim's tryout was over with, Harry landed on the ground and said "I would just like to thank everyone that tried out, and we will be back in the common room with our decision momentarily."  
  
  
  
Everyone except the team members headed back to the castle.  Harry and the rest of the team stayed at the Quidditch field to make their decision.  
  
  
  
"Well I think that it's obvious who the best one here was today." Alicia said slowly.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her and then at the rest of the team and saw that they were agreeing with her. So Harry asked "Well then I take it that's our decision?"  
  
  
  
He noticed that everyone thought that Tim was the best person to take the position of keeper, so he agreed and they made their way back up to the castle.  When they got to the common room there was a roar of noise and then there was a sudden hush as the Gryffindor team stepped into the common room.  
  
  
  
Harry looked around at the still common room and said "Before I announce who will be the new Gryffindor keeper I would just like to thank everyone who tried out.  You were all very good but we can't let all of you take the position, so the new keeper of the Gryffindor team is Timothy Ridicule!"  
  
  
  
The whole common room cheered even though they were disappointed, but they all congratulated him.  Timothy looked genuinely shocked, because he didn't think that he would actually get the position.  
  
  
  
They celebrated for a little while longer when Tim pulled Harry aside.  "Harry, why did you choose me to be keeper?" He asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well." Harry began.  "Because you were the best out of everyone that tried out." Harry paused for a moment and then asked "Why do you ask?"  Tim looked at Harry and then said "Well I don't really know, I mean after yesterday and all I just figured that you wouldn't want me to have the position."  Harry was shocked in a way; he hadn't expected Tim to bring this up, not with a room full of people anyways.  Harry didn't exactly know what to say about this and Tim understood, so they just went up to the dormitory in silence.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke up feeling happy.  He had yet another dreamless night and now they would start Quidditch practice.  The day including practice, was rather uneventful, and he didn't really see Ron or Hermione all day.  After he thought about this for awhile, he didn't really see them all week, with the exception of classes.  Was something going on with them that he didn't know about?  
  
  
  
When they were at practice that day, nothing out of the ordinary happened.  They went over new and old tactics and discussed who they would be playing, which was Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was October and the first Hogsmeade visit was set for Halloween.  Harry and Tim had somehow become better friends, though he still wondered about the night that he was attacked.  Harry still hadn't seen Ron and Hermione that much, but he decided that he would go to Hogsmeade with them.  
  
  
  
When it was Halloween, Harry went up to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Would it be okay if Tim came with us?"  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and then Hermione said "Sure Harry he can come, we don't mind."  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her and was going to say something, but he decided no to, instead he realized that they didn't even want Tim to join them.  
  
  
  
When the four of them went past Filch, he gave Harry a funny quizzical look. Harry thought that this was the face that he always made when he looked at Harry, but then he remembered that Filch had told Harry in the beginning of the year to watch who he trusted.  
  
  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a mug of Butterbeer since there was a bit of a chill in the air.  When they got inside, Ron ordered their drinks while the rest went and got a table.  They joked around for a little bit and then they were all silent as they drank their butterbeer.  Soon after they were done they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walk into the Three Broomsticks.  Tim suggested that they leave, so they did.  Hermione and Ron told Harry and Tim that they would catch up with them because they needed a word with Malfoy.  Harry wanted to see what they possibly had to say to him, so he hid in the shadows of the Three Broomsticks and caught bits and pieces of their conversation.  
  
He first heard Malfoy talking, "So, did you find out anything yet?" Hermione looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then said "No" But she was cut short as they heard a clatter from behind.  It turns out that a tray full of mugs was knocked over right by Harry.  He decided that he should get out of there before he was spotted, but before he left he heard Ron say, "We have to meet someplace more private, there are too many people around, someone might here."  With that Harry crept out off the Three Broomsticks just in time, he reached Tim and pretended to have a conversation with him just as Hermione and Ron came out.  
  
  
  
They walked throughout the town and then it was time to go back to the castle for the Halloween feast.  As Harry walked through the gate he couldn't help thinking about what he had just overheard.  Were Hermione and Ron really his friends? Harry couldn't help thinking things like this all through the night, but when he saw Malfoy his thoughts were gone and he had a brilliant idea.  He pulled Tim aside and whispered something in his ear, Tim then started laughing and shook his head in approval.  Tim went over to Malfoy and started talking to him, leading him to the great hall.  Meanwhile Harry was not to far behind making one of the skeletons walk up behind Malfoy.  Harry figured that this was perfect thing to embarrass him in front of the whole school.  The skeleton was now sneaking up behind Malfoy and now some of the students were starting to stare to see what was going on.  Harry waited until Tim had distracted Malfoy well enough before he made the skeleton jump on him!  Malfoy screamed with fright and now everyone was looking at him and laughing uncontrollably.  He turned around and he didn't see anyone so he turned around again and still didn't see who had jump on him then the last time that he turned he screamed again because the skeleton was standing an inch from his face.  Malfoy ran screaming into the great hall where he was greeted by a tremendous amount of laughter.  Harry and Tim shook uncontrollably with laughter as Malfoy stomped his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
The feast went on and Harry had a wonderful time.  He looked back at the Malfoy to see that he was still embarrassed.  This made him crack up even more.  
  
  
  
Soon the feast was over so everyone walked sleepily up to their common rooms.  Hermione and Ron were behind Harry, so he was able to catch bits and pieces of their conversation.  "I think that we should talk to him tonight, right now." Hermione said getting a bit worried.  That was practically all of what he had heard, but he was getting curious at what they were hiding from him.  Harry decided to go up to the common room and get the map and his invisibility cloak.  
  
  
  
After he had retrieved these two items, he revealed the map to see where Ron and Hermione were.  He ran in that direction being careful not to bump into anybody since the corridors were still occupied by the students leaving the great hall.  He finally got to where they were and he crept up close behind them so he wouldn't miss a bit of the conversation.  He noticed that it was Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Now, like I asked yesterday.  Did you find anything out?" Malfoy said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
  
  
Ron looked around and then replied, "Well we came to a conclusion that the new kid in Gryffindor, Tim might be getting suspicious of us."  
  
  
  
"Why would you think that?" Malfoy said looking at Ron.  
  
  
  
"Well because we've seen him talking to Harry, a lot actually.  Now he even joined the Quidditch team."  Hermione said with worry.  
  
  
  
"Before you ask, he still doesn't know when he would like our….erm….'little meeting' to be held, with our special guest of honor, dear old Harry Potter." Malfoy said the last words with extreme hate.  
  
  
  
He didn't get the chance to continue since they noticed the familiar eyes of Filch's cat coming around the corner.  Harry noticed this also, but then he realized that he had to get back to the common room before Hermione and Ron did or else they might become suspicious.  He ran at top speed in the direction of the common room and went up to the boys' dormitory.  He already had his pajamas on when Ron walked in the room.  
  
  
  
That night Harry had a number of dreams.  The first one he was being warned by his mum, but he didn't exactly know why.  Then after that dream, he had another, but it was with Ron and Hermione with a hooded figure.  
  
  
  
"Now the he is dead we can finally carry on with our plan!!" The hooded figure roared.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione just laughed evilly, then they started to change shape to different people.  Harry did not recognize these people; in fact he had never seen them in his life.  He did however recognize the mark that was on their arm, it was the same mark that he had seen the year before on the arm of Snape when he had shown Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Before he got to see what happened with these people and the hooded figure, his dream changed once more.  He had the same one as before except that right after he was warned, Voldemort came in and Harry woke up with a start realizing that his scar was searing with pain.  He felt as though his dream was real, but then he thought out loud, "No, it couldn't have been!"  
  
  
  
He soon forgot about these dreams though.  With Quidditch practice and the first game coming up, he just didn't have the time to go worrying about dreams.  
  
  
  
It was the morning of Gryffindor's first match against Ravenclaw.  As soon as Harry woke up, he just felt the excitement.  He made his way down to the great hall and then sat with the rest of the team for breakfast.  Harry could barely eat, so Fred and George had to force him to eat.  "Come on now Harry!! If you don't eat then you won't be able to catch the snitch!!"  Harry reluctantly ate some of his scrambled eggs and then the team made their way out to the dressing room.  They changed into their robes, and everyone listened as Harry gave his pep talk.  "Now, we should be able to win this match easily because we have been practicing day and night, but that doesn't mean that we can take things easily! We have to play as hard as we ever did so that if we make it to the finals, we should be ready. Now, I say lets go out there and WIN!!!!!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.  The rest of the team whooped and hollered at these last words.  
  
  
  
They walked out to a roar of noise since the Gryffindor's were all cheering as loud as they possibly could. Harry noticed that it was quite windy; he just hoped this didn't lessen their chances of winning. They walked to the center of the field with their brooms slung over their shoulders.  "Potter. Davies. Shake hands."  Madam Hooch said to them both.  They shook hands.  When the whistle blew, 15 brooms rose into the air, and Harry was automatically looking for the snitch.  Lee was commentating like always.  
  
  
  
"And it looks like Potter is already keeping an eye out for the snitch."  
  
  
  
Harry just heard this when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  He reluctantly looked, not wanting to miss the snitch.  He saw that it was Cho.  Before this time, he had never really seen her around the castle.  He was remembering last year, and how much he liked her. Now he wasn't so sure what his feelings really were anymore.  
  
  
  
Harry suddenly snapped back into the game when he heard that Tim had just blocked a hard goal.  
  
  
  
"It's been only 15 minutes in the game and already the new keeper for Gryffindor, Tim has already made so many…….."  
  
  
  
Lee was cut short as he realized that someone was about to score.  
  
  
  
"Alicia to Katie, Katie passes it back to Alicia and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!!!! 10-0 for Gryffindor!!!" Lee shouted to the stands.  
  
  
  
This is just what the Gryffindor team needed to start their scoring streak once more.  
  
  
  
"Oh no it looks like the Ravenclaw chasers are moving towards the goal posts!! Can Tim stop it??"  
  
  
  
Just then a bludger came zooming towards the goal posts right where Tim was, causing him to miss the goal.  
  
  
  
"That's okay Tim!! We wouldn't have wanted you to get your head ripped off!"  
  
  
  
Harry didn't really hear the rest of what Lee had said because he thought he had spotted the snitch!!! He took another quick look and realized that it was the snitch!!  Harry didn't even bother looking to see where Cho was, all he wanted to do was catch the snitch and have the game over with.  
  
  
  
It seemed as though the whole crowd knew what was happening; even Lee was silent, which was a first.  They all watched waiting to see who would get to the snitch first.  Harry realized that Cho was catching up; she was almost right behind him!!  Now they were going neck and neck to catch the snitch.  Harry saw her starting to reach out for it, he couldn't let them win!!  He got to the very edge of his broom and reached out. That day has been windy, so when Harry had grabbed the snitch a sudden gust of wind came along and knocked Harry off the rest of his broom!! Nobody did anything fast enough so Harry just fell to the ground with a thud. He was knocked unconscious as soon as he hit the rock hard ground.  
  
  
  
Harry was walking through the hallways of a building that he did not recognize.  He went through a door that led to a sitting room.  He saw two chairs and they were occupied by people.  Harry walked cautiously over to the chairs and saw that the people that were sitting in them were his parents!!!  He frantically looked around because he half expected to see Voldemort enter the room.  His dad seemed to know what he was thinking so he said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Harry, he's not going to be coming."  Harry looked at his parents and he felt calm, like nothing was wrong.  "Why am I here?" Harry asked curiously.  "We cannot tell you that at the moment, but you shall find out, but just not right now." His mom said calmly.  They suddenly got very serious and looked at one another.  "Harry, there are some people that you must not trust, we cannot tell you at the moment because you have to figure this out for yourself."  Harry was going to say something to this, but he was suddenly awake in his bed.  He then looked around and saw that he wasn't in his bed; he was in the hospital wing.  He looked around and saw that no one was in there.  Just then the door opened and Dumbledore came in closely followed by Tim.  
  
  
  
"Well Harry I see that you are finally awake!" Dumbledore said with some concern.  
  
  
  
"How long was I in here?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think that it has been about 3 weeks."  
  
  
  
Harry shot straight up in shock. "What?!?! 3 weeks!!" He half shouted.  He suddenly laid back down because he realized that he had a pounding headache.  
  
  
  
"Yes Harry, 3 weeks."  Before you continue."  Dumbledore continued because he saw that Harry was about to say something.  "I assume that you would like to know who won the match." Harry just looked at him waiting for him to continue.  "Gryffindor won the match 250-130."  Dumbledore said gleefully.  
  
  
  
The next day as Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over one last time, he was allowed to leave.  
  
Since he was in the hospital wing for so long, he didn't realize that it was already December.  It was growing closer to Christmas break and Harry couldn't wait because he just wanted to relax and be in peace.  
  
  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Hermione and Ron both left to go home for the holidays.  
  
He thought this was a little odd, but he didn't really pay that much attention to it.  
  
  
  
It was Christmas morning and Harry saw that there was a small pile of gifts at the foot of his bed.  He crawled out of bed and put on his glasses and said 'good morning' to the other boys' in the dorm.  
  
  
  
He started opening his gifts.  He got another sweater from Mrs. Weasley, along with some of her homemade snacks.  Mostly the rest of his gifts were jokes and sweets, but he didn't mind those at all.  When Harry opened Sirius's gift, he was filled with extreme happiness.  Before he looked at the gift, there was a note.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
    I know this isn't much, but I knew that you would like it! Merry Christmas.  
  
                    Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry saw that the gift was a book, and inside was were pictures of Harry's parents when they were in school.  They were from their first year all the way to the seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  Harry felt tears coming to his eyes, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and happiness.  He finally got to add to his collection of photos of his parents.  As he flipped through the pages, he saw that there were all kinds of photographs.  There some from when James had played Quidditch, and even when James and Lily were together.  There were so many photos that it took Harry almost half an hour just to look through ¼ of the book.  Since he was hungry and the rest of the boys were up, he decided to go down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  
When he walked into the great hall he noticed that not many students were present so there was only one table where all the students sat.  When Harry walked in, he noticed that Dumbledore gave him a warm and comforting look.  Harry figured that he knew the gift he had received from Sirius.  Breakfast went on as they made jokes and had fun while getting full on little sausages.  
  
  
  
The holiday was already half way over, when Harry decided that he would get a start on his homework that he had still not yet begun.  
  
  
  
The rest of the holiday continued on quickly and Harry was having a wonderful time.  He was playing games like wizards chess and playing jokes on people.  
  
  
  
When classes began once more, there was still no sign of Snape.  They were also getting plies and plies of homework to complete since the O.W.L.S were soon coming.  With all of their homework and studying that they had to do, it was no time before the next Quidditch match was around the corner.  
  
  
  
They had been practicing vigorously to beat Hufflepuff in the upcoming match.  If they won, then they would face Slytherin in the finals.  Before anyone had realized it, it was the morning of the Quidditch match, and the conditions couldn't have been more perfect.  
  
  
  
After a very light breakfast which consisted of toast, the Gryffindor made their way down to the locker room to change and to hear Harry's pep talk.  
  
  
  
They all made their way over to the center of the field and Harry shook hands with the captain.  They were then off and the game was on.  
  
  
  
Lee was commentating as usual.  "Gryffindor trying to take an early lead against Hufflepuff.  Alicia is heading for the goal post, she shoots, and it is blocked by a bludger!"  
  
  
  
At this, the Gryffindor fans all booed but the Hufflepuff fans were all cheering.  
  
  
  
In fifteen minutes time, the game was tied 20-20, they were both playing fierce as in hope to make it to the finals.  
  
  
  
The game continued on and on with still no sign of the snitch.  Harry noticed that the clouds were slowly turning to gray, there was going to be a storm.  
  
  
  
Whenever the Hufflepuff team would score, the Gryffindor would do just the same and vice versa.  When Gryffindor was finally in the lead by 50 points, Harry had spotted that snitch.  He saw it by the goal posts on the Gryffindor side.  He took off at full speed with determination to get the snitch first.  HE got closer and closer as he sensed that the Hufflepuff seeker was quickly gaining on him.  Harry finally put his hand out and caught the snitch.  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! 330-130!!! Gryffindor is going to the finals!! They will be facing Slytherin." Lee exclaimed with such excitement.  
  
  
  
Everyone was cheering and clapping Harry on the back.  The Gryffindor fans spilled out onto the field to congratulate them.  
  
  
  
Everyone made their way back to their common rooms and had a celebration.  They were going to the finals and they were going to beat Slytherin for sure.  
  
  
  
With the excitement of the Quidditch finals and the feeling of spring in the air, Harry couldn't have felt more perfect.  
  
  
  
During the next few weeks, the workload was getting lighter and practices were getting harder.  They really wanted to win the finals once again this year, and they especially didn't want to see Slytherin win.  
  
  
  
In no time at all it was June and the Quidditch finals were the very next day.  Harry couldn't help noticing the excitement that was going throughout the school.  The day seemed to drag on and on.  One thing that was troubling Harry was that Dumbledore said that Snape was supposed to be back after the Christmas holidays.  There was still no sign of him.  Harry wouldn't have really minded this because he hates Snape and Snape hates him, but something was just not right.  He decided to go to Dumbledore's office to ask him about this when he saw Ron and Hermione walking down the corridor towards him.  As they passed him, they said nothing; Hermione just looked at him in an odd way.  Before Harry knew what was happening, he was on the ground in pain.  His scar was burning him so badly that he could barely see.  Just then he heard footsteps coming near, he tried to see who it was but his vision was so blurry that he could not see.  He heard someone say "Harry? Are you ok?"  He recognized this as Filch's voice.  Harry found this to be strange because usually he would never care about other students.  He came over to him and helped Harry to his feet.  He then asked "What happened?" Harry just looked at him and his vision was still a little blurry but he was able to see Filch's face.  Harry couldn't find his voice, but Filch seemed to read his mind.  He took him to the headmaster's office.  
  
  
  
By now, Harry could see things almost perfectly, and so when he walked in he saw that Dumbledore looked genuinely worried and concerned.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  Sirius asked.  Harry looked in his direction and for the first time noticed that he was in there.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down and then said, "Harry can you please tell us what happened?"  
  
  
  
Harry merely nodded as he sat down next to Sirius.  "Well, I was just coming to see you because I had something to speak to you about.  I looked behind me because I thought I had heard someone.  When I looked I saw that it was Hermione and Ron.  They were walking towards me, and then Hermione gave me a funny.  The next thing that I remember is that I was lying on the ground with my scar burning."  Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw that he looked really worried.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius and then at Harry.  "I had a feeling that Voldemort would be trying to do something.  There is a good part and a bad part to this.  The good part is that neither of them is Voldemort.  The bad thing is…." Dumbledore took a brief pause and seemed to be collecting his thoughts.  "Those were most likely deatheaters that are the closest to him.  Those are his most faithful servants, but they are also very powerful.  So powerful that they have the power to make your scar hurt just as Voldemort would.  Now, I think that it will be safe to let you play in the match tomorrow, since no one has tried anything to harm you yet."  
  
  
  
Harry was glad to hear that he would be able to be in the Quidditch final tomorrow, but then he remembered about Snape.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and began, "Er, professor?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, "Yes, Harry?"  
  
  
  
Harry continued and said, "In the beginning of the year you said that Snape would be back after the Christmas holidays.  Well, he is still not back, so where is he?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore considered this for a moment and then said, "Alas Harry, I cannot tell you that at the moment.  Is there anything else?"  
  
  
  
Harry was about to say no, when he remembered his dreams.  "Yes, actually there is.  Since the beginning of the year I have been having dreams."  
  
  
  
"Dreams? Well what kind of dreams?"  He asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well…..they were about my parents.  They seemed so real. In the first one I saw them being killed by Voldemort, and I tried to stop it but Voldemort threw me against the wall.  Then in the other dream, they were warning me about people in Gryffindor, but the wouldn't tell me who.  Oh and then on the first day back, Filch grabbed me and also told me that there were some people in Gryffindor that I shouldn't trust, only except that wasn't a dream, that was real."  
  
  
  
Harry just looked at Dumbledore waiting for his answer, then he replied, "Well Harry, I don't know exactly what this means, but I think that this may be a sign, most likely a sign of something evil."  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to this, so he was about to leave when he asked suddenly, "Er….professor? You said that neither of them were Voldemort, they were deatheaters, well then how or why do they look like Hermione and Ron?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore seemed to consider whether he wanted to tell Harry or not, but he decided that it would be best if he did so he then said, "Well, if I am correct, they are using the polyjuice potion, but if they are then we have to find the real Ron and Hermione before it is too late.  There is a possibility that it may be something else, but that is my theory for now. The only thing that I can tell you is not to be by either one of them alone, always be with a number of people so it will be harder for them if they decide to try anything.  Now, I trust that you are surely hungry, so you may go down for dinner." He said this with a tone that said he was through.  Harry said thank you and headed for the great hall.  
  
  
  
When he got down to the great hall, he noticed that Tim was sitting far from Hermione and Ron, so he decided to join him.  When Harry sat down, he noticed that Tim was looking at him in a weird way.  "Harry, I heard what happened." He said waiting for Harry to say something.  "Oh, yeah….that." Harry said slowly.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean what do I think? How did you find out anyways?"  Harry asked suddenly and curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was nearby and I heard Filch coming so I hid so he wouldn't think it was me.  I mean what do think is up with Ron and Hermione? Do you think they are working for You-Know-Who?"  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
They stopped talking about this subject and continued to talk about other things.  They talked mostly about the Quidditch match which was the next day.  
  
  
  
When Harry was done with his dinner, he and Tim went up to the common room.  They decided to go to bed early so they would be well rested for the match the next day.  When Harry slid into his bed, he realized how tired he actually was.  He fell into a deep sleep, and had another dream.  This dream was different from all the others, no one was there to warn him, but his parents were still in his dream.  
  
  
  
Harry realized that he was at Hogwarts in the stands of the Quidditch field.  He looked around and noticed that he was at a game, they hadn't started to play yet so the stands weren't completely full.  He decided to move so he could get a better look.  When the game began, he saw his parents on the field with broomsticks.  He ended up watching them play, and saw that they were great!! Lily and James made such a perfect team, they worked effortlessly, but they still scored almost every time.  Harry was really enjoying this, but then he ended up waking up and realizing that it was almost morning.  He got dressed and before he went into the common room he grabbed his Firebolt.  
  
  
  
He walked into the great hall to an enormous applause, every house except Slytherin wanted Gryffindor to win.  Harry felt himself blushing a little because he knew that the applause was for him.  He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with the rest of the team that was there. In a few moments the rest of the team was there, and no one was able to eat.  
  
  
  
In just a few moments, Harry and the rest of the team went out to the dressing room for the last time this year.  They got changed into their robes in silence.  Harry tried to give a pep talk, but he couldn't find his voice.  The team waited in an intense silence waiting for the time when they would go out onto the field.  
  
  
  
It was soon time for the game to begin.  They walked out to the center of the field and Harry shook hands rather tightly with the captain of Slytherin.  
  
  
  
15 brooms were soon in the air as the game had begun.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch Final between Gryffindor and Slytherin!!!! Who will be victorous?? We will just have to wait and see!"  Lee Jordan said with such excitement the students cheered non-stop.  
  
  
  
Harry was already on the look out for the snitch with Malfoy on his tail constantly.  
  
  
  
Harry realized that the Gryffindor's had taken an early lead as he heard Lee say "And Gryffindor leads 30-10!"  
  
  
  
This game was turning more brutal by the second.  
  
  
  
"Alicia passes to Katie, a bludger is shot at her, and it misses just as Fred comes to the rescue!! She scores!!!!!"  
  
  
  
As he said this, the crowd screamed, Harry finally knew that everyone wanted Gryffindor to win, him to win.  Harry just had to win, he felt the determination building up inside of him, he almost felt like if he didn't win, he wouldn't be able to be anymore like his father.  No one knew what he as always felt inside; he always wanted to play Quidditch from the first time when he heard that his father was on the team.  He decided to get back into the game, noticing now that they were leading by 50 points.  
  
  
  
He frantically looked around for the snitch, but it was nowhere to be found.  He thought that he should try to make Malfoy think that he spotted the snitch by going full speed towards the ground.  Another reason why he had done this was because he saw the Slytherin beaters were going to knock the bludger towards Alicia.  
  
  
  
"Has Harry spotted the snitch?" Lee said with extreme excitement.  Harry heard a hush throughout the stands; he realized that everyone thought he had seen the snitch!  
  
Sure enough his plan had worked, just as he skimmed the grass with his shoe, he shot out of the dive and sped upwards.  When Harry was a good distance away from the field, he looked down and saw Malfoy's angry face.  He had fallen for it; he actually believed that Harry had spotted the snitch!  The Slytherin captain had tried to call that a foul, but Madam Hooch said that he did nothing wrong.  
  
  
  
In 10 minutes Gryffindor had brought the score up, so now they were in the lead by 60 points.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Harry saw a glint of gold down below.  Malfoy was much closer to the snitch then Harry was.  Harry went into a downwards diving, picking up speed as he went along.  He was hoping to get there first; Malfoy hadn't even noticed that he was so near to the snitch that when he saw Harry coming down full speed, he thought he was going to be attacked!  
  
Malfoy finally caught on and looked to see where it was, he was going to get there before Harry.  Suddenly Harry put on an extra burst of speed and shot like a cork towards the snitch.  Malfoy's fingers were almost around the snitch.  Harry snatched the snitch out of Malfoy's grasp and flew to the ground with his hand raised in victory; he had won the final, for himself and for his parents.  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!! 290-120!!!!" Lee screamed to the crowd.  
  
  
  
Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking with the cup.  He handed it to Harry with a grin on his face.  The rest of the team lifted Harry up on their shoulders as the school was spilling out of the stands wanting to congratulate them on their victory.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later, the school made its way up to the castle.  Before they all went up to their common rooms, they went to the great hall for dinner.  Harry had a great time because everyone except for the Slytherins were coming over to congratulate him and his team.  As Harry was drinking from his goblet, he almost choked from people still patting him on the back.  Everyone found this funny, even Harry.  When the Gryffindor team got up to leave for the common room, there was an enormous amount of cheering and applause.  
  
When Harry reached the stairs, he suddenly felt very sleepy.  He found this very strange because he had a lot of energy inside of him.  As they walked through that portrait hole, they were greeted by more applause from the Gryffindor's who left early.  Suddenly Harry collapsed, he had fainted and everybody started to scream.  Tim who was also cheering in the common room, ran out through the portrait hole and down towards the great hall where Dumbledore was sure to be.  
  
  
  
When he reached the great hall, he ran towards the head table and attracted many looks.  
  
He went to Dumbledore and said in a quiet voice, "You have to come, Harry…..collapsed….when he….walked….in the common room!!!" He managed to say this even though he was gasping for air.  Dumbledore then whispered something to Lupin who was on his left.  Professor Lupin merely nodded though he looked really worried.  He wanted to follow Dumbledore because he seemed to know what had happened, but he was told that he would be called when the time was right.  
  
  
  
As Dumbledore stood up and left the great hall, everybody was silent; they had obviously been trying to hear what had happened.  When Dumbledore was almost to the corridor, Tim decided to follow.  After they had left the great hall, chatter broke out everywhere.  
  
  
  
The two of them got to the common room in a matter of minutes.  They found Harry lying on the floor with a crowd of people around him.  Everyone cleared out of Dumbledore's way, he went over to him and picked him up.  Before he had left Tim looked up and ran over to Dumbledore, "Sir, may I come with you?" Dumbledore looked at Tim and said "Not right now, but I will have someone come and get you when the time is right." With that Dumbledore left the common room and headed straight towards the hospital wing.  He saw a few teachers on the way, but they said nothing because they were all staring with shock.  
  
  
  
He walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came over immediately and asked "Professor, what has happened to the boy?"  Dumbledore noticed the concern in her voice and answered "Young Timothy came up to me and said that he collapsed, I feared that something like this would happen." She just stared at him and managed to say "W-Well what happened to him?" Dumbledore looked up and said with concern "It was Voldemort's servants, they have given him a potion, we just have to try to wake him up before it is too late." Madam Pomfrey seemed to understand what he meant by this, so she put Harry in a bed and immediately went to her office to get a few supplies.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore left the hospital wing and went straight to his office where he summoned Professor's Lupin and Moody.  When they got into his office, they seemed to know what has happened.  "He has been given the potion?" Lupin asked looking at Dumbledore hoping that he was wrong.  "I am afraid he has." Moody then stepped in and said, "Well, then what are we going to do to wake him up?"  Dumbledore looked at his hands which were folded upon his desk and then replied, "We will just have to wait, that is the only thing left to do."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still unconscious in the hospital wing.  When Dumbledore walked in, Madam Pomfrey gave him a look of concern but said nothing.  
  
  
  
Harry was walking through a patch of land which he recognized from the year before.  He then once again saw his parents, but this time they looked as worried as ever.  "Harry, there is not much time." It was Harry's dad that said this, then he reached out of his pocket and pulled a fine gold chain with charms on it that he did not recognize.  To him they looked like 3 rings that were all linked together.  When he took a closer look, he saw that on each ring, there were 3 initials, one for each person.  James took this chain and put it around Harry's neck and then his mother said with tears in her eyes as though she knew what was coming "This will keep you safe, it will unlock the power within and keep you safe for what is to come.  It will not always be able to unlock the power within; it will only do so until you can find what that power is.  Always keep this chain around you, and we will always be by your side." She ended on the verge of tears, but James went by her side and conferred her.  Harry walked slowly to his mom, not knowing what to do.  Suddenly she embraced him in a hug, one which Harry had never felt before.  They broke apart and then she said "It is time for us to go, you will be ok but don't let the chain do everything for you."  Harry somehow understood this so he nodded.  His parents were gone with a howl of the wind; Harry just hoped they were right.  
  
  
  
He continued to walk, not knowing how he got there and how to get back.  He had that eerie feeling that someone was following him.  He looked in all directions but saw no one, then all of a sudden, he saw the snake which belonged to Lord Voldemort.  These thoughts were barely in his head when he was on the ground clutching his scar and screaming in agony.  When the pain had subsided just a little, he looked up to see Voldemort laughing at him.  
  
  
  
"So, we meet once again eh Potter?"  Voldemort said as he moved closer to Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry then stood up and was half expecting to see deatheaters, but he noticed that there was none.  "How did I get here?"  
  
  
  
"Well, that is one of my brilliant ideas.  You see, this is just a dream that you are having, but it is actually happening.  The best part of it though, if you die in this little dream of yours, then you are dead in reality.  There will be no more Harry Potter to get in my way of conquering the magical world and getting rid of that despicable mudblood loving fool Dumbledore." Voldemort said these last words as if he had already defeated Dumbledore himself.  He then continued on by saying "Then I will destroy the school along with everyone in it including that ugly git Snape.  I knew had never been on my side, that he was just a spy."  
  
  
  
Harry was just bewildered; he had no idea what he should say.  "So, then what do you want with me?? Why have you always wanted to kill me?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you would have already guessed! I know that Dumbledore would lure you to his side; he and I were the only ones that actually knew how powerful you would become!  After he had his claim on you, I had no choice but to kill you, but your stupid mother had to protect you.  There will be no problem with that anymore since I have your blood in me as well.  Do you know what that means? It means I can touch you all I want and I wont be the one that is going through all the pain."  
  
  
  
At these last words, Voldemort walked even closer to Harry and placed one of his long, skeletal like fingers upon Harry's scar.  Harry started to scream once more, while this made Voldemort laugh.  Harry tried to ignore the pain, but it was just too unbearable.  
  
  
  
"Now that I have once again made you suffer, it is time for us to have the duel which was supposed to happen last year.  Oh, and lets not go being childish by playing hide and seek, or I will just have to make you suffer once more."  He said these words carelessly, as though they meant nothing to him, even though they did, they meant all eternity to him.  
  
  
  
They began their duel with the bowing of their heads.  Both Harry and Voldemort barley took their eyes off of each other, not knowing what they would try.  
  
  
  
"So Harry, I see you finally know how to dual properly." Said Voldemort with a sneer.  
  
  
  
Harry said nothing to this; he just started at Voldemort trying to think of what he should do.  
  
  
  
"Well then…..let the dual begin.  Oh, and one more thing, if I win, which we both know will happen, then I get to kill your friends.  If you win, then they live.  I doubt that will happen of course because I am immortal you see."  
  
  
  
Harry saw Voldemort take out his wand, so he did the same.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, were by Harry's bed side watching and waiting.  Waiting for what, they did not exactly know.  It could have been even the slightest amount of movement to show that he was alive.  They all sat in tense silence, not knowing what was going to come of this day.  Then suddenly, as though none of them were expecting it, Harry's body gave a sharp movement.  If only they knew that Harry was trying to fight the Cruciatus curse, and how much pain it was causing him.  Sirius was now getting worried and not to mention furious.  He was furious with whoever did this to his godson, but he was also furious with himself because he was not there to help him.  He wished so much that it could be him instead of Harry.  Remus, who was sensing what Sirius was feeling, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Sirius knew that he had meant to comfort him, but it just wasn't going to work, not with Harry trying to hold on and survive.  
  
  
  
Harry was on the ground in pain, he was being hit with the Cruciatus Curse left and right.  Voldemort was laughing because he somehow found it quite amusing that Harry as finally suffering just as he had suffered.  Harry was finally able to stand up, he was still in pain, but he tried his best to stand.  Voldemort suddenly stopped with the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry did not know why.  He then saw Voldemort's mouth go into an evil smile; he also saw that Voldemort suddenly had an evil glint in his eye.  Harry only knew what this could mean.  He was going to attack Harry while he was down, unable to fight back.  Before Voldemort brought up his wand he said in a joyful sneer "Well Harry Potter, it looks like this is the end.  You may have gotten away from me many times before, but you will not escape me now for I AM THE GREATEST!!!! You will not be able to get away from me since that mudblood loving fool isn't here to save you!"  
  
  
  
The next thing that Harry saw was Voldemort bringing his wand with a wicked smile on his face he brought down the wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Harry collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius had been watching Harry to see if he made any type of movement.  None of then knew that he had don't this, but when Voldemort had used Avada Kedavra on Harry, they all knew that he was gone.  He had stopped moving completely and he wasn't he even breathing.  Sirius began to cry silent tears once he realized that Harry was gone, he wasn't worried about what was to come, but the fact that he had to die so young.  If Harry couldn't defeat him, then who would?  
  
  
  
Voldemort was still watching Harry even though he knew he was gone and out of his way.  He had just turned around to leave, when he heard a faint song.  Just a few seconds after that he saw a faint light coming from behind him.  He turned around in the direction of Harry and saw that something around his neck was glowing.  The light was glowing so brightly that it looked like it was coming from his body.  Suddenly Harry started to rise up in the air still giving off that mysterious light.  The song grew louder and Voldemort had a terrified look on his face.  As the song grew louder and louder, Voldemort noticed that there was something coming in their direction.  When it got closer, he realized that it was a phoenix! It then rested on Harry's lifeless shoulder and then it stopped singing its phoenix song.  Voldemort was shocked because he still heard the song, he then looked at Harry, "That's the only person it can be coming from!!" Lord Voldemort thought to himself.  Harry's head was hanging low and his body was still limp though it was hanging in the air, but that song was coming from inside him.  
  
  
  
Sirius had heard the song as well, the other two had left the room for a moment.  Sirius had put his close to Harry's body and realized that it was coming from Harry, he quickly ran from Harry's side and went looking for Dumbledore to tell him what was happening.  He didn't have to go far since they were right outside the door.  "H-H-Harry!!! Song coming from inside!!!" He managed to sputter out.  Dumbledore and Remus both looked bewildered as though they never thought this could happen, so they ran back inside the hospital wing and the song was growing steadily louder.  For some reason this made them happier than anything!!  
  
  
  
Harry's head began to raise slowly, his eyes full of a whole new determination.  He felt the power inside him just as his parents had said.  He was unsure of what this was but he took out his wand and muttered something that not even Voldemort could hear.  Suddenly Voldemort was on the ground in pain and blood was being extracted from his body.  This was no ordinary blood; it was the same blood that Harry had given the year before.  Now that Voldemort did not have the blood from Harry, he would not be able to stand his touch.  After this had happened and Voldemort had stood up, Harry bellowed "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  No one would have expected Harry to have done this, but to have succeded was another story.  
  
  
  
Harry was now back on the ground where he spotted Hermione and Ron, only they were not them, they were now changing back to their true selves.  It turned out that it was Lucius Malfoy and Snape.  Snape had noticed that Harry was looking at him wondering what to do next.  Snape suddenly stood up and stunned Malfoy and quickly said "I will explain later what you have to do now is find your friends before they are killed!"  Harry was just gaping at Snape but then he finally said "Well where do I find them and how do I get back?"  Snape looked at Harry as if this was almost obvious "Look this is a dream and you were brought here by some potion so you will be waking up soon and if you return without your friends then they will be gone and you won't be able to bring them back."  Harry was starting to understand this but then he said "Well how do I know where they are?"  "Use the power inside of you Harry!"  
  
  
  
Harry did not know what he meant by this, but then he thought with all his might, "Where are Hermione and Ron?" He kept on thinking this until Snape brought him out of his trance, it turns out that Fawkes, was heading in the direction which his friends were, Harry followed the phoenix and he was led straight to them.  Without even thinking, he grabbed on to both of them and suddenly they were in a whirl of color.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Harry was sitting up in his bed and holding on to Ron and Hermione, who were now themselves yet very confused.  Sirius gave a sigh of relief and then hugged Harry in a fatherly sort of way.  Dumbledore then said "I will like you to speak to me after you have had your rest."  Harry just looked at Dumbledore "Well sir, I don't think that I will be able to get anymore rest, so I think that I will be able to talk now."  Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey's expression and then looked back at Harry "Are you sure that is what you want to do?  You have been through a great deal and you might not feel up to it."  "Yes, I am sure."  
  
  
  
With that everyone left the room, since Harry was still weak and could not stand up without falling.  He then started explaining to Dumbledore about what happened.  He soon got to the part about his parents, and he realized how much he actually enjoyed seeing them even though it was for a brief amount of time.  When Harry explained about the necklace he was given and that he was told it will only work until he would find the power inside, Dumbledore seemed happy.  "What do they mean the power inside?"  Dumbledore collected his thoughts, not wanting to say the wrong words since this was a sensitive subject, "Well Harry, there are very few wizards who can find the power inside of them and unlock it.  Everyone actually has this certain power in them, but they do not realize it.  Can I see that chain Harry?" Harry nodded and handed Dumbledore the golden chain and then he continued.  "Well you see Harry, your parents had this gift, the same one that you have, we do not know exactly what is it, but you have it.  As long as these three rings are connected then you shall always be able to confide in your parents and that is all that I know of which you can do.  It is your power that shows and tells you what you can do with this necklace.  From what you have told me tonight, it seems as though you have already figured out some of the powers that this necklace holds.  When you called the phoenix and took your blood back, shows great power.  This is probably the reason why you were given that potion, so Voldemort would be able to take over."  Harry was looking at Dumbledore without knowing what to say, but then he thought of Snape and said "Why was Professor Snape in the form of Ron?  If you trust him, then didn't you know what he was up to?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and then smiled "I knew about it Harry, I was the one that told him to do it, and before you say anything, I knew that Voldemort was planning something.  As you might as be wondering, Professor Snape is spying on Voldemort.  He managed to convince him that he was not on our side, and then he jumped at the first chance he got to be involved in what Voldemort had planned so he would make sure nothing extremely bad happened to you.  There is of course more to this, but this is not the right time for me to tell you."  Harry nodded and he was told to go to the hospital wing for the night.  Just as Harry was almost out of his office, he suddenly had a question, "How did my necklace light when the song of the phoenix started?"  "Well Harry, I think you can call it the ordering of the phoenix.  You were in extreme danger, and with that the phoenix came, just like it has in the past, but it only came because you had found the power.  I believe that you may have found it in your second year, but you weren't able to use it.  Well that is just my theory since I do not know the exact answer to this question you have asked." With this, Harry headed back towards the hospital wing with his head full of thoughts.  He was given a potion and he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
It was in no time at all when it was time for the end of the year feast.  Ron and Hermione were back to normal and acting more like themselves.  They had spent the whole time leading up to the O.W.L'S, which was about three weeks, trying to catch up so they would be able to take their exams.  The exams had come and gone and they all did fairly well considering what had happened.  It was time for the feast and Gryffindor had won the house cup once again.  They had all made a new friend that year, and it was Timothy.  The train ride back home was quick and full of enjoyment.  They talked and played exploding snap the whole time home.  In no time at all they were pulling into the station.  Harry had at least one thing to look forward to this summer; he was going to be able to live with Sirius, but only when the time was right.  
  
They pulled into the train station and he saw his aunt and uncle standing and they were waiting for him. Ron promised that he would write to him and everything.  Harry felt that this was the first summer which he would be able to put up with the Dursley's because he knew something would happen this summer. 


End file.
